The Young and Reckless
The Young and Reckless is a rock band started by Madi Morgan pre-series with friends Spike Lavery, Ian Slater and Spencer Cassadine. It is the main plot point for many storylines involving Madi and Spike and later members Mason Lavery, Evan Salinger and Zack Giambetti. Throughout the series they have entered a battle of the bands, played at school dances and even playing in Canada. The band is currently signed to Lava Records and are working on their debut album. They were signed to Artista but unsigned when Madi refused to conform to what the label wanted. John Feldman is currently producing their album and getting help from Black Veil Brides frontman Andy Biersack in song writing and what to expect with their first album. The main songwriting was done by Madi Morgan and Spike Lavery, but since Spike's departure, Madi has been the main lyricist. Throughout the series, Madi has mentioned her inspirations being Nirvana, Oasis and Joan Jett and is not and never will be a fan of Courtney Love. Their debut single "Make Me Wanna Die" is scheduled to be released soon along with their debut album. History Formation Madi started The Pretty Reckless her freshman year in high school with friend Spike Lavery who moved to Port Charles the year before. His older half-brother Ian Slater became the drummer while he played guitar and Madi's cousin Spencer becoming the bassist. The band starts playing Nirvana, Green Day and Foo Fighter covers before Madi and Spike start penning their own stuff, they write "Heart," an accoustic song before going onto more harder songs such as "Far From Never" "Superhero" and "Blonde Rebellion." The band plays their school functions, most notably The Winter Formal where Ian is absent and the band is forced to play without a drummer. After Ian's arrest and jail sentence they hold auditions for a new drummer and Evan Salinger gets the job. They play the talent show and play new song "Just Tonight" which Madi wrote recently along with "Make Me Wanna Die" which was about her feelings after being raped by Drake Niles. After Spencer Cassadine graduates, the band holds audition for a new bassist, but when they can't find one, Evan switches over to bass and Mason Lavery, Spike's younger half-brother gets role as drummer. The band later goes on hiatus in season 4 when Madi and Spike break up due to her cousin Fiona Spencer's antics and blackmailing him. While on this hiatus, Spike writes the song "You" while Madi writes "All I Wanted" along with "Since You're Gone." The band gets back together in Season 6 when Madi and Spike get back together and in Season 7 they decide to add a rhythm guitarist to make their songs more complex and the role is taken by Zack Giambetti. Madi later sends in a video of one of their local performances to a booking agent for the tourist town Whistler in British Columbia, Canada and they get booked to play one show a week for the summer. After the summer and playing, the band is signed to Artista Records. Artista Records Under Artista Records, the band starts recording their debut album but only are met with difficulties when they want Madi to start dressing more revealing and take on the persona of a dumb blonde and are later met with a auto-tuned pop beats. Spike quits the band and when Madi threatens to walk the band gets dropped. Lava Records Madi pursues a label based in New York that is looking for new talent. She first lies saying she is an intern for Revolver Magazine. After giving them their demo and giving up, before Madi leaves back to Port Charles, a rep meets her and tells her that The Pretty Reckless is exactly what the industry needs. The band is then signed but Spike refuses to come back, claiming he enjoyed music as a hobby but not a career. He then ends his relationship with Madi. The band continues on, and get a surprise in the studio when Andy Biersack of Black Veil Brides is helping with the organzation of recording and helping out the band. Zack taking over as lead guitarist but has a hard time taking over since he doesn't read music but learns from ear and can't quite get the lead down. Things get worse when Madi gets a message from Spike saying he will take legal action if the band records and releases any songs he co-wrote with Madi. This includes "Make Me Wanna Die," "Miss Nothing," "Goin' Down," and "You." Madi is sent by their producer John Feldman to go get permission from Spike to get the songs back and sends Andy with her. The two bond on the drive and Madi is able to get Spike's permission to use "Make Me Wanna Die," "Miss Nothing" and "Goin' Down" but not "You" an he also agrees to teach Zack the guitar parts he can't pick up by ear. Madi then writes a new accoustic song for the album titled "Burn" and then a new slow song "Zombie." Debut Album Band Members Current Members * Madi Morgan- Lead Vocals (2008- Present) * Zack Giambetti- Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals (2012-Present) * Evan Salinger- Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals (2010- Present) * Mason Lavery- Drums (2010-Present) Past Members * Spike Lavery- Lead Guitar (2008-2012) * Ian Slater- Drums (2008-2009) * Spencer Cassadine- Bass Guitar (2008-2010) Discography